The Cyberchase Choronicles 1: Seven Years Later
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book one of 12. The Cybersquad return after seven years, and face off Hacker again. Only this time, they'll need more than brainpower... FINISHED.
1. After The Battle

**Cyberchase Fan Fiction Draft #1: Seven Years Later...**

Author's Note: These events are probably related to W.I.T.C.H. (The book series), Cardcaptor Sakura, and other science fiction television shows, games and books. Possibly even some movies. Also, most of these are original, except for the charactors from Cyberchase.

I do not own Cyberchase or the charactors! That's Adam Rudman, George Arthur Bloom, and the other creators' thing!

Enjoy! (Chapter Two will be up ASAP)

- CelestialTime93

**Chapter One: After The Battle...**

18 year old Matthew Williams stared out his window. How long was it since his last encounter with Hacker from Cyberspace? How long has this summer vacation been? How long has he not seen Jackie nor Inez in the past, what is it, seven years?

Matt's head began to hurt with these hundred questions in his head. He's been wondering the same things over and over again all summer!

He was finally a junior at Massachewsetts High School after today (The last day of summer vacation), and then he was officially in Grade 11!

Matt rushed from the bus to his new assigned locker. Little did he know that someone familiar had their locker right next to his.

"Aah!" a girl shrieked as she dropped her books.

Matt felt one of the books hit his toe slightly. It was a good thing he was wearing thick shoes today.

"Here, let me help you..." Matt's voice trailed off when he saw the girl's face as they both leaned foreward to pick up the same book.

Her background was mexican, Matt could tell. Her hair was long and was the colour of dark chestnut. She wore square framed glasses that were balanced by her nose. She was wearing a lavender blouse, a pair of navy blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Uh, hi." Matt introduced himself, "I'm Matthew Williams. And, you are?"

"Ineza Garcia." the girl answered, picking up the book and standing up.

Matt stood up and straightened himself.

"I'm sorry, do you have a nickname?" Matt asked.

"Inez." the girl answered, "You?"

"My friends just call me Matt." Matt answered.

Inez smiled. "Hello, _Matthew._ Long time, no see."

Matt's eyes widened in disbelief. "Nezzie! From seven years ago!"

"Heh, thought it was you." Inez taunted, "I recognized your face."

Matt's face turned sour for a few seconds. "Yeah, very funny, Nezzie!"

"Don't call me Nezzie!" Inez snapped.

"Sorry!" Matt cried, "So, why are you here?"

"I'm a freshman at this school." Inez answered, "By the way, have you seen Jackie the past few years?"

"Sorry, no." Matt answered, "I even tried calling her. She moved."

"Joy." Inez said plainly, "Now what?"

"Maybe if we're lucky, she'll end up being a transfer student at this school!" Matt suggested. He said that too soon.

"Ugh!" an african american girl grunted, heaving a heavy looking backpack to the locker on Matt's other side, "Man, this is heavy! Oh, hello!"

Matt easily recognized the girl.

"Hey, Jacs!" Matt said, trying to freak Jackie out.

"Eek!" the girl cried, "How'd you know my name!"

"Matt and Inez, don't you remember?" Matt and Inez said in unison.

"Oh, you guys!" Jackie said, "I didn't know you guys went to this school!"

"I'm starting my junior year here," Matt answered.

"And I'm starting my freshman year here." Inez added.

"And I'm a transfered student from New York High." Jackie said, "I can't believe I had to move to a different state."

"Tell me about it," Matt said, "I couldn't connect with you or find you in the chatroom!"

"I was too busy." Jackie answered, opening her locker, "I had to help my parents unpack. Also, it took us several months to get there, and it took another several months to find the right house. Other times, we stayed in a townhouse with one of mom's old friends. She had no source of computers there. Just a notebook computer with no access to the internet or any IQ chatrooms."

"Ooh, too bad for you!" Inez groaned.

"Well, what do you think of the school so far?" Matt asked, changing the subject.

"It took me a few minutes to get adjusted to it." Jackie answered, loading up her books into the locker, "But in other words, it's great!"

Then, the lights turned off.

"Whoa!" Matt cried as the students in the hall screamed, "What just happened!"

"Definately not a blown fuse!" Inez cried, "By the looks of it, I'd say it's a black-out!"

"But my computer that's in my locker's still on!" Matt exclaimed, looking at his computer with a static screen, "And the computer should've been the first thing to shut off!"

"And it was too sudden for someone to shut the electrical services!" Jackie cried, "What could it possible be!"

Then, three glowing lights, electric yellow, emerald green, and aqua blue, shot out of the computer screen.

The lights swirled around each of the three friends, changing them in a way. The red light swirled around Matt, green around Jackie, and blue around Inez.

"What's happening!" Matt cried.

"Magic?" Inez suggested.

"No way!" Jackie cried, "Magic doesn't exist! Only technological things exist!" Jackie paused for a few seconds. "Does it?"

"Whoa!" Inez cried, as the lights lifted the three off of the ground.

"Okay, now what!" Matt exclaimed.

As if answering his question, the red light, enlargened and wrapped Matt up in a tight coocoon made of a type of powerful energy Possibly electricity. The same with Jackie and Inez with their lights. Jackie's coocoon was made of vines and leaves, while Inez's was made of swirling water.

The coocoon pressed hard against Matt's skin and body, forcing him to curl up in a tight ball, as strong forces of energy reformed his clothes, and shot gigantic wings out of his back.

Once the pressure was too much for Matt, he fought the force, and released himself from the coocoon, and landed softly on the ground.

The two swirling coocoons of vines and water soon were demolished into a thousand pieces, revealing two newly formed girls. Matt still knew that they were still the old Jackie and Inez inside.

"What just happened?" Jackie asked, looking down at herself. She was dressed in a yellow haulter top and knee high boots, and an emerald green mini-skirt. Fairy-like wings sprouted from her back.

"By the looks of it," Inez answered, staring down at her newly formed self, "I'd say that we're the victims of a type of magic."

Inez was in a aquamarine t-shirt, a denim mini-skirt, and blue and silver waterproof shoes. She looked average. Except for the blue fairy-like wings that sprouted from her back.

"Magic can't exist." Matt said, then paused, looking down at himself. "Can't it?"

Matt was dressed in a yellow t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and yellow and white runners. Gigantic, angel-like wings sprouted from his back.

Jackie gasped, finally realizing her wings, "We have wings!" she exclaimed.

"They can't be real wings!" Inez reasoned, "If they are real wings, when we do this, we should - whoaaaa!"

Inez had just fluttered her wings rapidly, then the next thing you know, she lifted from the ground, doing accidential flips in mid-air, held up to safety by her wings.

"I told you we have wings!" Jackie cried, flying up to Inez.

"Yeah, I agree now." Inez answered, "Just how do we get - yikes!"

Matt flapped his angel-like wings gracefully and lifted from the ground, up to where the two girls were.

"What's wrong, Nezzie?" Matt asked.

"I hate heights!" Inez whined, looking down at the ground.

Then, Matt realized something. They weren't at the school anymore! They were in who-knows-where!

Then, it hit Matt. They were in...

"Cyberspace!" Matt exclaimed, "The last time we've been here was seven years ago."

"I agree." Inez said shakily, finally reaching the ground, "Just what part?"

"It's dark." Jackie commented, "You don't think it's..."

"It is." Matt answered, staring at a sign. The sign said: _The Northern Frontier. Home of The Hacker._


	2. The Return To Cyberspace

**Chapter Two: The Return To Cyberspace**

"The Northern Frontier!" Jackie squealed.

"Shhhhh!" Inez shushed, covering Jackie's mouth. "Someone's coming! Hide!"

The three friends dove behind a gigantic rock, as they saw who came.

"Buzz and Delete!" the three whispered.

"Hey, Buzzy," Delete (the dumbwitted one) said, "Did you hear something?"

"Nope." Buzz answered, "Let's go and find that crystal that the boss is looking for. What was it called again?"

"Uhhhhhh, I don't know." Delete answered. Like I said, the dumbwitted one.

"It's the Crystal of Shangri-La, you knuckle-headed twits!" a voice belowed behind them, "And according to the Magic-Detector, the crystal is behind that rock!"

"Oh-no!" Inez whispered, "That's where we are!"

"Quick!" Matt whispered, scavenging his surroundings, "Find the crystal and bust! Maybe we can do something like an invisibility spell!"

The three scavenged around quickly while the enemies approached. The leader, was Hacker (He prefers to be called, The Hacker, but that's another story!).

"Hurry!" Matt whispered.

"Who's there!" Hacker bellowed.

"Oh-no! He heard us!" Inez cried.

"Show yourself!" Hacker bellowed again.

Matt felt something emerge from his palm, and shot his clenched fist open to reveal a crystal orb, hung on a golden clamp and cradled in a golden ore.

"I'll distract them with magic while you guys try to get out!" Matt demanded, putting the crystal around his neck, "I think I know how to use the Crystal of Shangri-La!"

Jackie's eyes widened. "YOU HAVE THE CRYSTAL OF SHANGRI-LA?" she yelled. She covered her mouth as a dark shadow over casted the three teens.

"YOU MEDLESEM KIDS AGAIN?" Hacker cried, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD, SEVEN YEARS AGO!"

"Well, too bad!" Matt shot, summoning the crystal's powers, "Take this! Energy Blast!"

The crystal began to glow a piercing electric yellow light, then shot a beam of the same coloured light at Hacker, Buzz and Delete.

"Gah!" Hacker cried, "No! The powers of the crystal are all ready attached to the earth brat!"

"Now that you mentioned it, I agree!" Matt cried, not knowing what he was just saying. The crystal was still glowing brightly around his neck. "And if that energy blast wasn't enough, try this on for size!"

Matt's body began to glow as bright as the crystal itself! "Psychic Attack!"

The lights exploded in brilliant colours of aqua blue, emerald green, platinum silver, electric yellow, and ruby red. Each of the lights hit Hacker and his two dimwitted henchmen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hacker, Buzz and Delete were thrown into the Grim Wreaker, as the lights exploded the aircraft when they entered, sending the trio of troublemakers flying.

"I'll be back!" Hacker cried, as they were thrown into Cyberspace: Nowhere.

The lights soon died out, and the figures of Matt and the Crystal of Shangri-La came more visible.

Matt felt weak and light-headed all of a sudden. The crystal returned to inside Matt's body, as Matt was knocked-out temporarily.

* * *

"Matt...MATT! WAKE UP!"

"You don't think he's dead, do you?"

"No way! He can't be dead! He's still breathing!"

Matt tried to move, but only managed to suffice a flinck of his hands.

"Guys!" a familiar voice cried, "Matt's waking up!"

Matt's eyelids felt heavy, but he still fought to open them.

When Matt opened his eys, his vision began as a blur, then came to focus.

Jackie and Inez were back to their normal forms. But two new people were with them. Well, at least, one of them were human. The other one was a cybird named Digit.

The boy had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a red sweatshirt, beige khaki pants, and white runners.

Matt easily recognized him as Slider Metropolis.

Matt didn't really like Slider. Although he was jealous of Slider, Matt wouldn't let it suffice.

But, why is Matt jealous of Slider you ask? Well, you'll find out later...

"Wha...what happened?" Matt asked weakly.

"You released a ton of energy from the crystal, then sent Hacker flying!" Inez answered, "By the way, how'd you do that?"

"I don't know..." Matt answered, "But for one thing, something somehow connected to me."

Matt paused. "Um, you know, I didn't really understand what Hacker meant of the crystal being connected with me. As a matter of fact, I didn't even know what I was saying!"

"I think Hacker means that the crystal's a part of you now." Slider answered, "The Crystal of Shangri-La is a legend around these parts since you guys left. That's why Hacker's after it."

"Well that explains everything." Matt mumbled under his breath.

"Well, the good thing is that we're all safe." Inez said, "But still, I wonder, how did Matt even get the Crystal of Shangri-La inside him. As I recall, after Matt sent Hacker flying to Cyberspace: Nowhere, the crystal somehow inserted itself back into Matt's body. How did that ever get in there? I mean, there was no sign on how the crystal was inserted into Matt in the first place!"

"The crystal can reborn itself after it destroys itself." Slider answered. "But it can only reborn itself inside a human's body. So, those are called the Chosen Ones. The hold the crystal that maintains four of the basic elements and a powerful force of energy well-known to mankind. In other words, electricity or lightning. But the elders call it absolute energy. The other basic elements as you know are Earth, Water, Air and Fire. So far, three of five elements are found. Matt, you have the power of absolute energy. While Jackie has the power of Earth, and Inez has the power over water. The only ones that remain are Air and Fire."

"Who knows where the other two elements are gonna find themselves in!" Matt cried, "We gotta stay alert!"

"But it's not that easy!" Slider exclaimed, "These elemental powers are invisible to the human eye, so they can be anywhere. Also, they don't choose humans randomly. Master Pai from Shangri-La choose the next, what are called, the Guardians of Cyberspace. The only reason these powers are let loose to the chosen five, is because danger and darkness lurks over Cyberspace. This time, Hacker teamed up with the Wicked Witch, so they used dark magic to release the dark minions from each different cybersite. Not to mention, 20 portals have opened somewhere in Cyberspace. These aren't Motherboard's portals. These are created by pollutants from Earth."

"It's like when the ozone layer tears a huge hole in itself, letting all of the heat from the sun break through, and the oxygen disappears." Inez added.

"Exactly." Slider said, "Only the gaps within the barrier between Earth and Cyberspace tear more than one gap. It made twenty. The last time the gaps opened, there were only ten. That means, the chance of the dark minions making through the portals to Earth and wreaking havoc just increased by ten portals."

"Joy." Digit said dully.

"Great, no what?" Matt asked, "What do we do? Ask Master Pai who the other two guardians are?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Slider said, "We can just ask him, and then we'll be able to find out who the guardians are, before the powers strike!"


	3. The Guardians Of Cyberspace

**Chapter Three: The Guardians of Cyberspace**

"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you who the other two guardians are." Master Pai said to the five visitors, "Unless you look closer into yourselves, that is when you will discover who the guardians are."

"How do we look deeper into ourselves?" Jackie asked.

Master Pai pointed to a large fish pond, not too far away from the group. "Go to the pond and look at your reflections. If you see yourself as a different person, then you are the next Guardian of Cyberspace."

The kids listened, and walked over to the pond.

When Matt, Jackie, and Inez starred into the pond, their reflections showed themselves dressed in their transformed clothes, and wings sprouting from their backs.

But around Matt's neck in the reflection, dangled the Crystal of Shangri-La.

Matt glanced at Slider and Digit's reflections.

When Digit saw his reflection, he jumped back, yelling, "Yoiks! Is that me!"

As Digit walked back to the pond, Matt glanced at Digit's reflection. He was wearing a white tunic just fit for his size, and had a golden stopwatch around his neck.

Matt glanced at Slider's reflection. Slider was dressed in a red t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and white and red runners. A red and gold strap was wrapped around Slider's wrist tightly.

"Okay, I think I know what Slider and Digit's elements are." Matt said, "Slider's the element Fire, while Didge is the element Air."

"Now you know that you are all one team, as you will face your greatest battles." Master Pai said behind the guardians, "I was once also a guardian at a young age, but now, I am much to old to carry on the tradition. The powers are now handed down to you five, to use them wisely to defeat the dreadful evil that haunts all of Cyberspace. And I believe your first mission starts now. Transform Guardians!"

Matt and the other stood up.

"Okay, guys!" Matt said, summoning the crystal, "Role call! Crystal of Shangri-La, Absolute Energy!"

"Crystal of Shangri-La, Power of Water!"

"Crystal of Shangri-La, Power of Earth!"

"Crystal of Shangri-La, Power of Air!"

"Crystal of Shangri-La, Power of Fire!"

"Elements Unite! Create the force of The Guardians of Cyberspace!"

The Crystal of Shangri-La shimmered with a sharp shine, then exploded into a thousand colours. Five of the colours (Electric Yellow, Aqua Blue, Emerald Green, Platinum Silver, Ruby Red) shone above all of the rest.

A yellow light led the other four colours back into the crystal, creating a symbol that looked like a mystic lightning bolt with the colour yellow that illuminated the hole crystal orb of the pendant.

The pendant created four teardrop shaped crystals. One had a symbol of two lemongrasses and a leaf and was the colour green. That one went to Jackie. Inez's teardrop crystal was blue and had a symbol of a mystic raindrop. Digit's teardrop was the colour silver and had a symbol of mystic wind, while Slider's teardrop was red and had a symbol of mystic fire.

Each teardrop sent off waves of the teardrops' colour, spiraling around the guardians, and trapping them into coocoons of their element.

Matt's crystal glowed, then released waves of yellow light around Matt, trapping him inside the exact same coocoon as before. The same thing happened inside. The strong force of energy pressed against his skin and body, forcing him to curl up in a ball, as his clothes were magically transformed as before.

Once the pressure was too much for him, Matt released himself from the coocoon, the same time as the others did, sending shattered pieces of elements into the air.

While the kids landed gently on the ground, Digit crash landed beak foreward, getting it stuck inside the soft soil.

When Digit yanked his beak out, his beak was squashed.

"Even with the powers of Air, I still have to work on my landings!" Digit whined in a stuffed up voice as he straightened out his beak.

Matt smiled then got serious. "C'mon guys! We've got some dark minions to get rid of!"

* * *

When the guardians got there, the cybercitizens of Happily Ever Afterville were running away from gigantic black insect like creatures.

"The Insect Dark Minions." Slider said, "One of Five Kingdoms of the Dark Minions! C'mon! Let's go!"

Slider paused, and waved his hand infront of Matt's face. Which happened to be stunned or something.

"Hello?" Slider said, trying to get Matt's attention, "Earth to Matt! MATT!"

Not knowing what he was doing, Matt dove foreward, with his crystal in sword-mode. He swished his sword while he passed through an insect dark minion, cutting it in half and making it turn into nothing but black ashes.

It was when Matt touched the ground that he found himself back in reality. He turned around and gasped as he saw the insect minion into a pile of black ashes, and disappear into thin air.

"Whoa!" Inez cried, "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Matt cried, "If you're talking about the bug, then I don't know!"

"The crystal!" Digit cried, "It used your body to demolish the bug!"

"Whoa," Matt mumbled to himself, "Strange..."

"Matt!" Inez cried, "Look out!"

Before the bug behind Matt could hit the young guardian, Inez pushed him out of the way.

"Venus Flytrap!"

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Flamethrower!"

The three attacks collided and destroyed the bug.

Inez got up and and gasped.

"Matt!" Inez cried to the unconcious guardian, "Please! Get up! Get up! This isn't the time!"

Inez and Matt were overcasted by a gigantic shadow. Inez twirled around and gasped.

An insect was right above the two guardians!

"Eat this!" Inez cried, holding up her hand to a nearby fire hydrant, "Powers of water, from the deep, come to wash away this creep!"

The fire hydrant sputtered, then released a jet of powerful water at the bug, demolishing it to pieces.

Inez heard Matt grunt behind her.

"Nezzie?" Matt asked weakly, "You still there?"

"Yes," Inez answered, "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Matt said. Then, he paused. "What kind of rhyme was that?"

"It was one I copied off a book." Inez answered, "It was the first thing that came to my head before we got demolished."

Matt smiled, then fell back down on the cobblestoned ground.

Inez smiled faintly, then whispered, "Have some rest. You deserve it. We'll take care of the rest."


	4. The Secrets of The Crystal oF ShangriLa

**Chapter Four: Secrets of The Crystal Of Shangri-La**

"Inez! Look out!"

Matt stood up, and held up a barrier to protect himself and Inez from a bug demon.

"Gee, thanks, Matt!" Inez said, "You saved me!"

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" Matt answered, "Stand back! I'm gonna get rid of this guy! A little energy blast should finish these guys off! Energy Blast!"

Matt summoned up the crystal's powers, but more than an Energy Blast came out. Not only did it demolish the bugs, but it also transported the guardians to a place that they never imagined.

"This place seems so airy," Inez thought out loud as she stood up, "And not a single monster is here. Where are we?"

"For one thing," Slider said, as he, Jackie and Digit came down for a landing, "We're not in Cyberspace anymore. I've never even heard of this place."

"This place seems so peaceful," Jackie commented, "I wonder where we are?"

"Inez, have any suggestions?" Matt asked, turning to the youngest guardian.

"My guess is Heaven." Inez answered, "But, that's just a guess."

"There is no way we are in Heaven!" Jackie cried, "Unless, we're dead."

"Please, don't say we're dead, or else I'll start thinking we really are dead!" Digit cried, staring at the vast nothingness.

"Then, where are we?" Slider wondered out loud.

"The past." Matt answered, staring at a small circle made of light. In it, a small scene began to play, which soon became a virtual reality.

"It's when the Crystal of Shangri-La was first made!" Digit exclaimed.

"But how in the world did we end up in the past?" Slider cried.

"The Crystal itself..." Matt answered softly, staring down at the ancient artifact.

"Are you saying that the Energy Blast somehow rewound us to the past?" Jackie squealed, "Oh, man! Now the only way to get back is to be in the explosion again!"

"Maybe we're here for a reason." Matt said, "Check it out, doesn't that guy seem a little familiar to you?"

"Nope." Inez answered.

"Not to me." Jackie said.

"Definately not me." Digit answered.

"I don't know him," Matt said, "But I think I might know someone who does...Slider?"

"You're right." Slider sobbed, "It's my dad."

"That means the Crystal wasn't created a long time ago!" Inez exclaimed.

"And it was created a bit more than a decade ago." Matt said, "The only thing we could do is try to find out what the secrets of the crystal are. And the only way to do that is to discover the past."

"But, what does the crystal really do?" Inez asked.

"I go with Inez," Digit said, "What in the world does it do other than make us transform, transport us from one place to another on Matt's wishes, and transform itself into different weapons?"

"We're about to find out." Matt said, "And the only way to learn, is to watch, and do it ourselves! Get ready!"

Matt summoned the crystal, and set it to scepter mode, like what another familiar woman did.

Matt paused. That looked like...

"Mom?" Matt whispered.

_"You will not get away with it, Hacker!" _the woman cried, _"The Crystal of Shangri-La will drain your powers to discontinue this mayhem! And you will never learn where the Totally Rad Ring is! Never!"_

"Never..." Matt whispered, tears swelling behind his eyes.

At the same time, both the memoir of Matt's mother, and the new guardian leader himself, raised their scepters and cried out the same thing...

"ELEMENTS UNITE!"

The four elemental powers collided with the power of the Crystal of Shangri-La, both Past and Present, shooting the exact same attack at both of their enemies. Also, at the same time, transporting the guardians to the Present. Destroying the Grim Wreaker into a million pieces.

"Gah!" Hacker cried from inside the ship that suddenly appeared when the guardians came back, "What happened? Who did this? A sneak attack?"

"Boss!" Buzz cried, "The meddlesome kids!"

"They're back!" Delete squeaked.

"I will get you for that!" Hacker screamed, sending the regenerated Grim Wreaker towards the guardians.

"It's over, Hacker!" Matt cried, now crying, choking on his words, but managed to suffice the words, "TIME MAGIC UNITY!"

The times of the Past, Present, and Future collided with the Crystal of Shangri-La and so did the elemental powers of the other four guardians, releasing the greatest attack that destroyed every single piece of land on where they were. The Grim Wreaker.

"I'll be back!" Hacker screamed as he was sent to Hyperspace.

When the bad guys were gone, the guardians changed back, and Matt fell on his knees, crying in his hands.


	5. Passing The Torch

**Chapter Five: Passing The Torch**

"Why did you never tell me?"

Matt and the others returned home after the battle, and right now, Matt was trying to dig a little deeper into the past. But so far, his parents refused to tell the whole story.

Or, at least his mother.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Matt's mother, Barbara snapped at her only son.

"You probably don't have to!" Matt cried, "I'm all ready a Guardian of Cyberspace, I'm the leader, I'm the Keeper of The Crystal of Shangri-La that you once possessed! I'm your son who's taking on the next generation of leading the Guardians of Cyberspace!"

Barbara slapped her cloth on the counter and turned to glare at her 18 year old son.

"Matthew Phillip Williams, tell me how you found out about the Guardians of Cyberspace and how long you knew about the world of Cyberspace..." Barbara demanded.

Matt just silenced, and stood there with his arms crossed.

"Now!" Barbara snapped.

"I knew about Cyberspace when I first met Jackie and Inez!" Matt answered through gritted teeth.

"You knew about it for seven years?" Barbara cried.

"I got sucked into the portal and ended up at Control Central, it wasn't my fault!"

"Then make an explanation of why you suddenly became the next Guardian of Cyberspace with your friends!"

"Because I'm your son! And I have the same family blood as you!"

"That is not a good reason, young man!"

"So you don't believe that I'm the new guardian?"

"Do you think you can play tricks on me, Matthew?"

"No!"

"Then you know the answer!"

"And youranswer isno!"

"No, I answer yes! Of course I believe you! I just wonder why you never told me!"

"Because..."

"Because what, Matthew?"

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!"

Both the mother and the son silenced. Then, Matt broke into tears.

"You would think I was stupid at the age of 11." Matt sobbed, "At a young age like 11, no adult will believe you! Not even your parents! And you know how that feels! You knew Hacker for more than a decade, and you know that! Don't try to hide it, mom! I visited the past today, and you drained Hacker from his powers temporarily after returning from the Northern Frontier for the first time! You used Elements Unite to finish him off!"

"Matt, please!" Barbara cried, trying to hold back her tears, "I know I should've told you, but I thought the same thing as you did when you first found out about Cyberspace. I thought no one was gonna listen to me! Not even your father! Nor my friends, not even the animals except for Obi!"

"Well you could've at least told me!" Matt sobbed, "I would've believed you! I visited Cyberspace, and now I know how it feels like to be a leader of a group of Guardians that protect both Cyberspace and Earth! I discovered my powers at school after the lights went off and everyone was evacuated from the school!"

After a few seconds of silence, Matt burst into fresh tears and fell in his mother's arms. Barbara held him tightly, and rocked him reassuringly, also bursting into tears, but silently.

* * *

_"Arf! Arf!"_

"What's wrong, Obi?" Matt asked, scratching the back of the golden labrador's ear, "Did you find something again?"

Obi barked again.

"Obi, what's wrong?" Matt asked again.

Obi just kept on barking.

Then, Matt heard a somehow familiar hissing voice in his head.

Barbara heard the same thing.

_"Give up, Guardians..." _the voice hissed in the two minds, _"Or perish in the Under World..."_

"NEVER!" the mother and son yelled at the same time.

In an instant, a different portal opened up in Matt's room. A dark, murky portal.

"Matt!" Barbara cried, racing up the stairs, knowing that her son heard the same thing.

"Mom!" Matt called back, "Don't come in! It's too-"

Matt's words suddenly disappeared as he saw a gigantic serpent come out of the portal.

"Matt!" Barbara cried from the other side of the door, "I'm coming in! Energy Blast!"

Matt instantly ducked down as the door demolished into pieces from an explosion of energy from his mother's hands.

"Mom..." Matt managed to muster weakly.

"Your voice..." Barbara whispered, reassuring the guardian. Then, she looked up to face the creature. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am the Serpent of The Under World!" the serpent hissed, "Now is the time you will face your fate!"

As the Serpent lunged forward, something stopped him...

"It's over, snaky!" Jackie cried from another portal, after shooting an arrow at the serpent.

"Guys..." Matt whispered.

"Matthew," Barbara said, "The Crystal! Summon the Crystal!"

Matt stood up, and summoned the Crystal of Shangri-La.

"Crystal of Shangri-La, Absolute Energy!"

"Crystal of Shangri-La, Water!"

"Crystal of Shangri-La, Fire!"

"Crystal of Shangri-La, Earth!"

"Crystal of Shangri-La, Air!"

"Elements Unite!"

In a flash of light, the guardians were in their battle forms.

"Let's fight this guy off!" Matt called, and prepared to attack.

* * *

Well, here it is! Chapter Five: Passing The Torch! Here's a bit of a sneak peek for the next chapter...

_"Guardians!" Matt cried, "Brace yourselves!"_

_As the creature lunged forward, the guardians unleashed their attack at the powerful creature._

And if you read Kim Possible fanfics, then here's a sneak peek for the next chapter of Kim Possible: The Demon Files #1...

_"KP, open your mouth." Ron demanded._

_"Uh, okay," Kim said, opening her mouth, "But why do I need to-"_

_"Do you want a sword or not?"_

_"Of course, I do!"_

_"Then, hold still! This is gonna sting a little..."_

_"OW!"_

_"Got it!" Ron pulled out a fang from Kim's mouth._

_"Ron..." Kim quivered, "Is that my..."_

_"Wuh-oh!" Ron said sheepishly._

_Kim's eyes narrowed in anger as she yelled, "RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE, YOU IDIOT! MY FANG!"_

Well, until next time, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	6. Mother And Son

**Chapter Six: Mother and Son**

"Don't you dare touch me, weirdo!" Jackie screamed and whacked him with her bow.

The Serpent got angry and hissed dangerously at the young guardians.

"Guardians!" Matt cried, "Brace yourselves!"

As the creature lunged forward, the guardians unleashed their attacks at the powerful creature.

"Energy Blast!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Razor Leaf!"

"Silver Wind!"

These five attacks collided and hit the creature, blinding it.

"Gaaaah!" the Serpent hissed, "I can't see! Where are you deviling guardians?"

"Don't get near them!" Barbara cried, with balls of light and energy floating above her hands, "I know you're working for Hacker and the Dark Side! So don't get near them! Especially my son!"

"So," the Serpent hissed, "The leader of the past Guardians of Cyberspace passed on the tradition! How adorable! Unfourtuantly, I'm afraid I'll have to finish them off on my masters' comands."

"Don't get near them!" Barbara repeated angrily, "Energy Blast!"

Barbara shot the balls of energy at the monster, blinding him even more, but also weakening it.

"Gah!" the Serpent hissed angrily, "Stop it, Guardian! Now!"

"Never!" Barbara cried, still shooting the balls of energy.

Matt's eyes narrowed with anger. He set his Crystal to Sword mode and cried out as the Sword sparkled white, "Acquired Skill! Tiger Blade!"

In a slash of the crystal sword, the spirit of a tiger roaring shot out of the blade, attacking the monster.

The Serpent hissed in angst and pain.

"Matt!" Barbara cried, "You acquired a skill!"

"Leave the rest to me, mom!" Matt answered with a smile. Then got serious as he faced off the serpent, "Take this, snake breath! Acquired Skill! Poisen Injection!"

Matt jumped, and thrust his sparkling blade into the monster, injecting Poisen from the four elements into the monster, weakening the dark by injecting the light.

"Poisen Injection..." Barbara thought out load, staring at her son, the new Guardian of Cyberspace's leader. What she used to be when she was his age.

Then, Barbara began to feel light-headed. Her legs felt numb, and she lost the feeling of her blood circulation. She fell to the ground, only half concious.

"You're finished!" Matt cried, as he pulled out the sword out of the disappearing serpent. Then he noticed his mother on the floor.

"Mom!" Matt cried, and fell to her aid.

"Matt..." Barbara said weakly, yet proudly, "I'm so proud of you...you showed me that you are ready for this challenge...and I'm not talking about battling demons from the Under World, or defeating Hacker, but letting someone you love the most go..."

"Mom! Please!" Matt sobbed, "Don't go!"

"Make me proud..." And in an instant, Barbara turned into nothing but CyberData that disappeared into the unclosed portal to Cyberspace.

"Matt, please!" Jackie begged, "Don't cry! She went to Cyberspace, you'll see her again."

"Uhhhh..." Slider turned himself away from his fellow guardians.

"Slider," Inez asked sternly, "What are you hiding?"

"Matt will feel bad if I tell..." Slider answered.

"Then tell me." Inez said.

Slider whispered in Inez's ear, "Matt won't be able to see his mother again. Not even in Cyberspace. She's an angel, and a legend now. She no longer exists in both worlds."

Inez gasped when she heard it.

"We got to tell him!" Inez snapped quietly.

But Matt heard.

"Tell me what?" Matt demanded, almost crying.

"Uh," Slider began.

"You're mother..." Inez coughed, "You won't be able to see her again. She's an angel now. But, she's also a legend. But also, she no longer exists in both worlds."

"What?" Matt cried, now only one breath away from tears.

"I'm sorry, but," Slider said, "It's true."

Matt felt the tears suffice from his eyes.

"Matt, calm down..." Jackie said reassuringly.

"No! I won't!" Matt sobbed and yelled at the same time.

"Matt!" Jackie said more sternly.

"Leave me alone!" Matt cried, "Go home! Go home! I need time alone!"

* * *

Heartbreaking for Matt...I agree. Now, Matt will have to fight Hacker and The World of The Down Under to save the world, but also avenge his mom! So, until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	7. Home

**Chapter Seven: Home**

_Author's Note: This chapter features the song "Home" by "Micheal Buble" from his CD, "It's Time." Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93_

* * *

Fall had finally arrived, and Matt still grieved over the loss of his mother that his father now knew about.

Every day, after Matt would return from school, he wouldn't speak. Not even to his father. He barely ate. He felt like he was away from home...

_**Another summer day has come and gone away,**_

_**In Paris and Rome,**_

_**And I wanna go home,**_

_**Mmmmm, home...**_

Now a days, everybody will ignore Matt, but whenever his friends tried to talk to him, he would brush them away from his mind.

_**Maybe surrounded by a million people I,**_

_**Still feel all alone,**_

_**Just wanna go home.**_

_**Oh, I miss you,**_

_**You know.**_

Everyday, Matt will write letters to his mother that he hoped to somehow send to her. But for now, he kept them.

_**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you,**_

_**They each were a line or two.**_

_**I'm fine, baby, how are you?**_

_**I would send them but I know that it's just not enough,**_

_**My words were cold and flat,**_

_**And you desrve more than that...**_

Every morning, an airplane will pass by Matt's room. He wanted to fly that high, so he could reach the heavens...

_**Another airplane,**_

_**Another sunny place,**_

_**I'm lucky, **_

_**I know,**_

_**But I wanna go home.**_

_**I got to go home.**_

****

_**Let me go home!**_

_**I'm just too far,**_

_**From where you are,**_

_**I want to come home!**_

Matt no longer felt like himself. Brave, couragous, unpatient, joyess. Now, he was scared, timid, patient, and unhappy. Infact, bitter. He felt like he just stepped outside into the cold, out of the warmth of his family.

_**And I feel just like I'm livin' someone else's life,**_

_**It's like I just stepped outside,**_

_**When everything was going right.**_

_**And I know just why you could not come along with me.**_

_**That this was not your dream,**_

_**But you always believed in me.**_

Now, fall had become winter, and Matt didn't feel like celebrating Christmas. His father tried to persuade him, but he said no. Not without his mother. And now, spring was here. A whole year had passed, and his birthday was nearing. He didn't want to celebrate.

_**Another winter day,**_

_**Has come and gone away,**_

_**In even Paris and Rome,**_

_**And I wanna go home.**_

_**Let me go home.**_

_**And I'm surrounded by,**_

_**A milion people I,**_

_**Still feel alone,**__**  
**_

_**Let me go home.**_

_**Oh, I miss you,**_

_**You know...**_

It was just one more day until Matt's birthday, and now, Jackie and Inez were fed up! They didn't want their best friend to be so droopy!

Finally, one day, Inez confronted Matt.

"Matt!" Inez cried, "Get a hold of yourself! Look at you! Ever since your mother's death, you've changed! And I don't want you to change!"

Matt just stared at Inez.

"Matt!" Inez cried through gritted teeth, "Don't give me that look! Listen, you've got to be normal! I'd love it if we celebrate your birthday after seven years! Okay, eight years now, but still! You're turning 19, at least enjoy it! What if I never see your old self again?"

Before Matt could answer, Inez kissed him.

"Consider that as a birthday present." Inez whispered.

Matt smiled, and answered, "Fine. I'll hold the birthday party." Then, Matt kissed Inez softly.

_**Let me go home!**_

_**I've had my run,**_

_**Baby, I'm done!**_

_**I've got to go home!**_

_**Let me go home!**_

****

_**It'll all be all right...**_

_**I'll be home tonight...**_

_**I'm comin' back home...**_

* * *

Hey, romantic, isn't it? A very nice birthday present! Not much action in this chapter, but it is heartwarming, and bittersweet. The next chapter is gonna be Chapter Eight: Matt's Birthday Present. Here's a sneak peek...

"Matt," Inez said, still holding onto the bundle, "Why don't Jackie go next?"

"Uh, okay." Matt answered, "What do you have, Jacs?"

"Who, me?" Jackie said, "Well, it's pretty big..."

"Spill it, Jacs." Slider said.

"Oh, fine!" Jackie cried, "Here." Jackie pulled out a large box, "I think Obi would be happy."

The box shifted, and out popped a female golden labrador.

Obi quickly noticed. The two labradors nuzzled each other.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Jackie squealed.

"Finally," Matt said, "Obi found a soulmate. Okay, you're next, Nezzie."

"Uh, okay." Inez answered, looking down at the bundle.

"Iwonder what's wrong with Inez?" Slider whispered.

"She didn't even mind when I called her Nezzie." Matt mumbled, "Is something wrong?"

"You've also been gaining weight lately." Jackie said, "And now, you're back to normal. What's up?"

"Um, you'll find out..." Inez answered, then handed the bundle to Matt, "Happy birthday. I hope you like the present."

What do you think the gift is? Maybe I gave too much away... Oh, well! Until later, see ya! And please review! One minute I have three reviews, now I don't have any new ones:-( Well, later guys! See ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	8. Matt's Birthday Present

**Chapter Eight: Matt's Birthday Present**

_Author's Note: In this chapter, you'll be seeing a huge surprise between Matt and Inez. Like I said, this is where the romantic part gets in... And the next chapter will be entitled Chapter Nine: I Hope You Dance. Featuring the song, "I Hope You Dance" by "Lee Ann Womack."_

_-CelestialTime93_

* * *

"Whoa!" Matt unwrapped Slider's present to reveal a type of lightsaber, "Now this, is definatly not a toy!"

"Actually, it's a lightsaber." Slider answered, "It might come in handy sooner or later. Also, I knew what your favourite movie was so, I made a lightsaber for you."

"Thanks!" Matt said, "Okay, Inez, do you wanna go next?"

"Matt," Inez said, holding onto a bundle in her arms, "Why don't Jackie go next?"

"Uh, okay." Matt answered, "What do you have, Jacs?"

"Who, me?" Jackie said, "Well, it's pretty big..."

"Spill it, Jacs." Slider said.

"Oh, fine!" Jackie cried, "Here." Jackie pulled out a large box, "I think Obi would be happy."

The box shifted, and out popped a female golden labrador.

Obi quickly noticed. The two labradors nuzzled each other.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Jackie squealed.

"Finally," Matt said, "Obi found a soulmate. Okay, you're next, Nezzie."

"Uh, okay." Inez answered, looking down at the bundle.

"I wonder what's wrong with Inez?" Slider whispered.

"She didn't even mind when I called her Nezzie." Matt mumbled, "Is something wrong?"

"You've also been gaining weight lately." Jackie said, "And now, you're back to normal. What's up?"

"Um, you'll find out..." Inez answered, then handed the bundle to Matt, "Happy birthday. I hope you like the present."

Matt unwrapped the bundle a bit, to see a face...a baby's face. No, she didn't! She wouldn't! Did she?

"Inez..." Matt said, "This is a baby."

Jackie gasped. "So that explains it!"

"My mother told me that I had to have a baby, so I took a pill and I ended up with a girl." Inez mumbled, "I never really wanted a baby, so, I decided to give her to Matt."

"But," Matt said, "It needs a mother, not a father."

"I think a father's more suitable." Inez grumbled.

"Sure, but," Matt smiled, "It also needs a mother."

Inez looked up. "Pardon?"

* * *

"Great party, Matt!" Slider commented before he went through a portal to Cyberspace, "See ya later!"

"See ya!" Matt answered. Jackie had all ready left, but he asked Inez to stay behind.

"What did you want to tell me?" Inez asked.

Matt heaved a big breath. _You can do this, Matt! Just give it your best shot! I mean, she already gave you her daughter! Her two day old daughter! The next thing the baby needs is a mother!_

Matt pulled out a velvet box and handed it to Inez. "I know your birthday isn't until several months but, here."

Inez opened the box to see...

"Matt..." Inez whispered, "This is a diamond ring. How much did it cost?"

"Most of my allowence." Matt answered, "Actually, all of it."

"Are you trying to say..." Inez began.

"Yeah." Matt answered, taking Inez's hand and kneeling on one knee, "Inez, will you marry me?"

A smile stretched across Inez's face. Then, she squealed in happiness, and jumped on Matt.

"Is that a yes?" Matt asked, helping Inez up.

"Y-yes..." Inez stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Matt said.

"Yes..." Inez said a bit louder.

"Yes?" Matt asked.

"Yes!" Inez answered, and hugged Matt tightly.

* * *

How was that for a surprise? Well, you can see what happens in the next chapter, Chapter Nine: I Hope You Dance. Sorry, no sneak peeks! Well, until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	9. Beautiful Soul

**Chapter Nine: Beautiful Soul**

_Author's Note: I thought the song "I Hope You Dance" by "Lee Ann Wommack" was not the right type of song, so I chose "Beautiful Soul" by "Jesse McCartney." So, enjoy! Please review!_

_-CelestialTime93_

* * *

Matt's father, Phillip, stared at his son's reflection on a mirror.

"Son, aren't you too young to get married?" Phillip asked.

"Dad, I've known Inez since Grade 6." Matt answered, "Trust me, this girl's the one!"

"Fine." Phillip answered, "But if something goes wrong, then you're the one to blame."

"Fine." Matt answered, and walked over to his window to see his new next door neighbour and fiance for this afternoon's wedding, Inez.

Inez noticed, and waved at Matt. He waved back.

_**I don't want another pretty face,**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold **_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul.**_

****

Matt walked downstairs and went next door to greet Inez.

"Hello, Nezzie." Matt said, sitting down across from her.

"Hello." Inez answered, petting her cat, Gatito.

_**I know that you are something special **_

_**To you, I'd be always faithful **_

_**I want to be **_

_**What you always needed **_

_**Then I'll hope you see the heart in me**_

****

"Are you ready?" Matt asked that afternoon at the chapel.

"Hey!" Inez cried, noticing Matt was at the door, "You know it's a tradition to not see the bride before the wedding!"

"So?" Matt said, "I saw you this morning."

"Whatever."

"You are one beautiful soul."

"Thank you, prince charming."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

_**I don't want another pretty face **_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold **_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

****

Matt stood at the front of the chapel, as he saw Inez walk down the isle with her father. She was dressed in a white silk dress, white sandal high heels, and a white veil/tiara.

_**You might need time to think it over **_

_**But I'm just fine moving forward **_

_**I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance **_

_**I'll never make you cry c'mon let's try**_

****

Inez was half-way there. Matt felt his stomach was in a knot. He didn't tell Slider nor Jackie about this, so they weren't here.

_**I don't want another pretty face **_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold **_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

Finally, Inez had made it, and she stood beside Matt.

_**Am I crazy for wanting you **_

_**Maybe do you think you could want me too**_

_**I don't wanna waste your time **_

_**Do you see things the way I do **_

_**I just wanna know that you feel it too **_

_**There is nothing left to hide**_

****

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said.

Matt lifted the veil and kissed Inez on the lips.

_**I don't want another pretty face **_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold **_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

****

_**I don't want another pretty face **_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold **_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

****

_**Beautiful soul, yeah**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

****

When Matt and Inez departed, Inez turned her back to the audience, and threw her bouquet towards the audience.

Surprisingly, Jackie caught it.

* * *

Surprising, huh? Sorry, if you wanted to see, "I Hope You Dance" instead. But, it didn't really fit. Well, guess what? That was the last chapter of the book! Don't worry, I'll be starting Book Two: Everything Changes soon. Please review!

See ya later! And if you still want to check out my other works, you can check out Kim Possible: The Demon Files #1: Becoming A Demon. Until later, guys! See ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


End file.
